Wicked Dreams
by SparkleMichele
Summary: Jax was always the type to sleep with girls and not think twice about them ever again. When he meets Ava he might have just met his match. ONE SHOT


**Wicked Dreams-One Shot**

 _ **Just some fluff that was twirling around in my head. Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

Gemma looked around her annual fundraiser carnival and did not see one member of the Sons. Gemma huffed, pulled out her cell and dialed her son.

"Jackson where are you?" Gemma yelled into her cell phone.

"I'm on my way ma!" he yelled over the sounds of motorcycles starting up.

"Opie coming? I need these damn fireworks to go off without a hitch Jax."

"He is on his way ma. We will be there in ten minutes."

Gemma snapped her phone shut. She was getting to old for these damn fundraisers. They put unnecessary stress on her existence.

"They on the way?" Luann asked as she looked at her frazzled friend. Gemma nodded.

"Where the hell have you been?" Gemma snapped at Bobby who was rushing up to her tent in his Elvis costume. "These kids have been waiting forever!" she hissed at him.

"I'm here Gemma." He told her as he straighten on his Elvis wig and smiled and greeted the waiting children. Hearing motorcycles pull up Gemma sighed with relief that Jax and the rest of the club had finally arrived.

Jax kissed his mom and could feel how stressed she was.

Ma…you need to calm down."

"I will when this day is over…..oh thank God!" Gemma said looking off in a direction. Jax followed her gaze and saw four girls and a couple of guys lugging band equipment across the yard.

"Who are they?" Jax asked looking at each one of the girls.

"They are the band that's playing tonight." She answered before rushing over to greet them. Jax looked on as Gemma gave each a girl a hug and kiss. He looked on with particular interest as she grabbed the face of the tallest woman in the group and planted a quick kiss on her lips and hugged her again. His mom seemed really happy to see them. He watched his mom take the band to a trailer parked on the event grounds.

"Who are they?" Opie asked folding his arms looking on as Gemma and the band entered the trailer.

"It's a band mom hired."

"Wicked Dreams?"

"Huh?" Jax asked looking at Opie after everyone was out of view.  
"There are a lot of people here with various shirts that say Wicked Dreams."

"Really?" Jax looked around the event grounds and sure enough there were quite a few women walking around with Wicked Dream shirts on.

"You notice anything about a lot of these people?" Opie asked with a serious expression on his face as his eyes darted back and forth as people walked around the festival.

Jax looked at the crowd and he noticed a lot of new faces.

"Look at the women." Opie offered.

Jax was stumped as he looked around.

"They all look like lesbians." Opie answered for him.

"What? Really?" Jax looked at the people more closely. Then he saw it. Various women were holding hands laughing and playing festival games. Some were very butch looking, a lot sported sleek haircuts and some did not even look like lesbians but were holding hands with women who were obviously their partners.

"You think the band are all lesbians?" Opie pondered.

"I don't know." Jax hoped not cause he had his eye on the tall one. He noticed the two guys exit the trailer with equipment and went to set up the stage.

Jax and the guys went to play some games and visit numerous vendor booths tasting foods, checking out new Harley gear and other products. Jax stopped in his tracks when he saw the tall girl at one of the game booths.

"What's wrong brother?" Happy asked looking at Jax's face. Following his gaze he found his answer at a nice round ass in tight jeans leaning over aiming the toys gun shooting pellets at spinning cartoon targets. Happy noticed the ample ass but his eyed trained on the tribal tattoo that was on the small of her back and wrapped around her hips.

"Go get her tiger." Happy chuckled as he patted Jax shoulder and walked away. Ava was concentrating on her targets and aimed and hit each one. She did not notice Jax when he walked up and stood beside her grabbing a gun for himself and paid the attendant for a game. He looked over at Ava and admire her profile. Her long black hair had streaks of pink and purple highlights and was pulled up in a bun. She had a perfect nose which had a small hoop pierced through it and gorgeous lips. Finally realizing someone was staring at her Ava looked over at Jax and smiled the most gorgeous smile he had ever seen on a woman. Her smile exposed two of the cutest dimples in her cheeks.

"You are a good shot. I don't think you missed one target." He smiled as his eyes wandered down to her chest and he could tell she was not wearing a bra under her fitted black midriff top and did he see an outline of nipple piercings. He looked down at her tone stomach and noticed her belly button ring with some kind of charm on it he could not quite make out.

"Well I guess the training from the Marines as a sniper comes in handy every once in a while." She said and Jax eyes darted back up to meet her eyes. Did she say sniper? Seeing the shock look on Jax's face Ava started to laugh and Jax smiled as her laugh was affectious. He caught a glimpse of a tongue ring.

"I'm just kidding…..you should have seen your face." She said trying to stifle another laugh.

Ava put down her gun and stuck her hand out to Jax.

"I'm Ava." Jax took her hand.

"I'm Jax."

Ava smiled widen as she realized how handsome Jax was in a grungy way. He had the most beautiful blue eyes with long blonde hair that was a little messy and looked like he just crawled out of bed. He had a scruffy goatee that was surrounding the most inviting lips.

"My dad was actually a sniper for the Marine and he taught me a few tricks of his trade." She explain as to why she had excellent marksmanship even though it was a silly festival game.

"Would you like to see who can get the most hits?" Jax offered.

"Ok. What do I get if I win…which I will." She smirked at him.

Jax gave it a moment of thought as he looked her up and down. She was as tall as he was. She was just sensational.

"How about dinner?"

"Ok and a ride on your Harley." Ava added.

"What's make you think I ride a Harley or any bike for that matter?"

Now it was Ava's turn to look him up and down.

"Are you serious Jax?"

Jax laughed as he knew his appearance gave it away.

"If I win. I want dinner at your place and I want to see where that tribal tattoo ends." Jax looked down at her tone stomach and the tribal tattoo that continued under the jeans.

"You got a deal." Ava said giving Jax the most sexiest smoldering look.

"Alright…game on." Jax said as he picked up the gun and prepared to win this game because he had to see more of her especially where that tattoo leads.

After several rounds Ava was the victor. Ava started to do a victory dance and Jax could not help but become memorized by the movement of her hips. Ava giggled with joy when the game attendant gave her a huge stuff giraffe.

"Ava can I get a picture with you?" A young woman asked looking giddy.

"Well of course sweetheart. Jax do you mind taking a picture of us?"

"Sure." Jax took the young ladies phone and took a picture of Ava and the obvious fan who was sporting a Wicked Dreams shirt.

"So what kind of band are you ladies and what do you play?" Jax asked as they started to walk around.

"Oh a little bit of blues, rock, punk and R&B. I don't play an instrument because I am the lead singer but I do play bass guitar just not in the band." she answered hugging her large giraffe.

"Punk and rock?"

"Yeah…Yeah…I know I get that a lot." Ava stopped in her tracks and turned to look at Jax. "What is a black girl doing singing rock music? Music is universal and diverse. Music is all colors. It's like a beautiful piece of crystal in the sunlight reflecting beautiful multiple colors. Once the sounds of the instruments and beats enter your body you are totally hooked by it. It swallows you whole. Once I get on that stage and the music starts playing and I start singing people don't see me as a black girl, they don't see Lynn as a Filipino, they don't see Alejandra as a Latino and they don't see Alex as a blonde girl who sports dread locks and has tattoos that cover most of her body. They see us as instruments of music."

Jax looked at Ava with a goofy grin.

"Are you high?"

Ava giggled. "Yeah…a little."

"No you mean a lot." Jax laughed.

"Well yeah a lot." She agreed.

"Will you be able to perform tonight?"

"Oh yeah…trust me I will be fine."

"Well where is your stash?"

"You want some?" Ava asked.

"Hell yeah. You can't hold out on me."

"I don't know if you can handle it." Ava teased.

Jax gave her his sexiest smile.

"Oh sweetheart I can handle anything you throw my way." His eyes trained on her hips. Ava laughed as she interlock her arms with his and headed toward the trailer.

"So how did you meet my mom?"

Ava stopped and looked at Jax trying to figure out who he was talking about.

"Oh! Is Gemma your mom?"

Jax nodded.

"That is fuckin awesome! I love Gemma. She saw us play a few weeks ago at bar and after the show asked us to play for her today."

They started back to the trailer as Jax thought of what bar was his mom hanging out at.

"Ava! Ava!" Ava stopped and turned around to find Alex rushing up to them.

"Hey who is the bald guy over there with the tats?" she asked Jax not bothering to introduce herself. Alex figured the cute blonde guy Ava was chatting up would know him since they had on the same cut.

Jax looked in the direction she nodded to.

"That's Happy…..interested?" Alex licked her lips and eyed Happy.

"Oh yeah." She sighed.

"So we are straight this week Alex?" Ava asked her good friend.

"Honey I am straight today. Have you seen him?"

Jax looked on a little perplexed. Alex and Ava looked at Jax confused face and laughed. Alex blew Ava kiss before she went to stalk Happy. It took almost thirty minutes for Jax and Ava to get to the trailer as the festival started to fill up with more people and Ava was constantly stopped for autographs and pictures. Jax loved how she was so gracious and happy with each person. Ava sighed when they finally entered the trailer. Ava put her stuff giraffe on the floor by the couch and flopped on the couch.

"Where is the rest of your band?" Jax asked sitting next to her. Ava shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess enjoying the festivities." Ava leaned over and grabbed a small purple duffle bag. Removing a plethora of makeup and hair care products she pulled out her weed stash.

"Damn girl!" Jax laughed as she pulled out a Ziploc bag half full of weed. It had to at least 15 grams of weed.

"This is not all yours is it?" Jax asked as he watched her pull out a packet of Blue Game cigarillos.

"What if it was?" she asked leaning in to him looking him straight in his beautiful blue eyes. Jax found himself in awe of her. He has never met a woman so unique. All the women that hung around the bar were all cookie cutter bike chicks and crow eaters. It was wonderful to gaze at such an exceptional woman. Ava flashed one of her beautiful smiles that caused Jax breath to stop. She pulled back from their closeness and ripped open the cigarillos packet. Jax watched her as she broke open the cigarillo and threw the tobacco in a nearby trashcan. She licked the paper and Jax stared in awe as he watched the movement of her tongue lick the paper. She put the paper on a little lapboard, open her bag of weed, filled up the cigarillo and rolled a tight blunt. She was quick and efficient.

"Are you gay?" Jax blurted out. Ava looked at him with an amused look on her face.

"What?"

"I see a lot of your fans are lesbians and I was wondering if you were gay." Jax explained.

There was that winning smile.

"No. I'm not gay. All the band members are straight except for Alex who is bi. We just have a large gay following and I would not change t for the world. We have the best and most loyal fans. My best friend is gay," Ava rolled her eyes and threw her head back "ugh…..that sounded so cliché like saying I have a black friend." Jax had to control himself from burying his face in her neck. Ava put the blunt in her mouth and looked in her bag for a lighter. Jax pulled his zippo from his jean pocket and lit the blunt for her. He watched Ava as she took a hit, inhaled and slowly exhaled the air. She looked over at Jax and handed him the blunt.

"Tell me how did you start the band?"

As Jax took a couple of hits Ava explained how she and the band were formed.

"You know I really love to perform. It is the best feeling in the world. When the music takes over it is just mind blowing. Something takes over at a certain point when I perform. It's like an outer body experience."

Jax handed Ava the joint and she took a few hits before continuing. Jax was totally fascinated with her.

"I looked at videos of my performance and I sometimes wonder who is that chick on stage. It's like I transform into another person. So I figured it is my alter ego."

"Alter ego?" Jax was engrossed.

"Yeah…kind of like how Beyonce becomes Sasha Fierce. I named my alter ego Sapphire….total striper name but it is the name that came to me."

"Who is Beyonce?" Jax asked with a playful smirk on his lips.

"Shut up! Tough biker guy or not everyone knows Beyonce."

Jax could not hold back anymore and leaned in to kiss Ava when the trailer door flung open. He pulled back and they both watched as Alex walked in with Happy in tow, Lynn walked in with Juice and Alejandra walked in with Chibs.

"I thought I smelled the glorious smell of Mary Jane." Chibs said as he flopped on the couch across from Ava and Jax and pulled Alejandra on his lap. Ava was amazed that all her friends had somehow hooked up with a member of Jax's club.

"Can we get a hit?" Juice asked.

"Of course." Ava handed Juice her joint and promptly made another one for their guest. They all talked, laughed and smoked for a few hours. Jax had moved closer to Ava on the couch and had put his arms around her shoulder.

"You know I was about to kiss you when they came in." she whispered in her ear.

"I know and I was looking forward to it." She whispered back.

"Oh shit! We gotta get ready!" Lynn nearly screamed when she looked at the time on her cell phone.

"Will you stay and watch the show?" Ava asked Jax as he got up from the couch.

"Of course I am. I wouldn't miss it. Can I see you after the show?"

"You guys should come by the house after the show." Alejandra announced to the guys.

"Sure we will." Chibs answered for everyone.

"Where there you go." Ava said to Jax as she got up from the couch.

The crowd roared as Wicked Dreams took the stage. The Sons were standing on the side with Gemma ready for the show. Jax breath caught in his throat as he saw Ava emerged on the stage. Her long multi-color hair was bone straight and fell beautifully down her mid back. She had on another black tight midriff shirt that had her bands name in florescent pink, black leggings that had a white outline picture of a machine gun down one leg and a hand gun in a holster around the thigh of the other leg. She rocked platform shoes that looked like Doc Martens. She was stunning.

"God! I love those leggings." Gemma said.

"What do her pants remind me of?" Happy yelled to the group so they can hear him above the loud applauses. Juice snapped his finger.

"I know….Planet Terror! The chick….what's her name….Rose McGowen had a machine gun for a leg after the zombies tore her leg off."

"That's right!" Happy remembered. He loved that cheesy movie. When Ava belted out her first song Jax could not believe that such a powerful voice lived inside that woman. It reminded him of Janis Joplin. Jax was cemented to the floor as he could not take his eyes off of her and when she fell to her knees and belted out a note so high it rivaled Freddy Mercury he realized Ava was gone and Sapphire has emerged. Those girls gave one of the best shows Jax had ever seen. He was waiting for Ava when she walked off stage and she jumped off the stairs and ran and hugged him. He hugged her sweaty body tight and did not want to let go.

"You guys were amazing!" Jax shivered a little as her energy from her performance seem to transfer to him. She was luminous.

"We have to do an autograph session for an hour. You think you can wait?"

"Of course I can wait." He said as they walked by Happy and Alex in a lip lock.

"Well she wasted no time." Ava joked.

"Well that would have been us if we were not interrupted." Jax told her with a smile.

"True."

Gemma walked up and hugged Ava.  
"Thank you so much Ava. You guys were phenomenal!"

"Thank you Gemma."

"Ava this is my husband Clay." She said pointing to a tall beefy man.

"Nice to meet you Clay." Ava shook his hand.

"Gemma is right. I really enjoyed your show. Your voice is amazing."

"Thank you."

Gemma looked at Jax as it did not go unnoticed by her that they had disappeared into the trailer earlier and the way he was looking at her. She hoped Jax would not add her as a notch on his belt and just leave her hanging. She really liked Ava and plus she will need the band for future events. Gemma was not stupid she knew this band brought in a lot of revenue for her fundraiser/festival.

Finally done with autographs the ladies had change into more comfortable clothes and their two stagehands had unassembled all their stage props. The ladies gave both the guys hugs as they were the best stage hands they have had and have been traveling with them for years.

"Can I get a ride on your bike?" Ava asked Jax holding her stuff giraffe.

"Not with that." Jax chuckled looking at the monstrous stuff animal.

"I know that. Lynn will put it in her car."

"Ok…let's go." Jax took her hand as they walked to the parking lot.

"Meet you at the house?" Lynn asked Ava grabbing the stuff animal and throwing it in her car.

"Yep we are heading straight there."

Jax pulled up next to her house in one of the only upper class neighborhoods in Charming.

"Wow." He said as he looked at their house. It was huge.

"It has five bedrooms." Ava told him as she climbed off the bike. Alejandra opened the front door and they all piled in the enormous house.

 _What the fuck!_ Jax thought as he saw a tall pubescent looking boy standing at the stove in just a white wife beater and tighty whities cooking bacon.

"This is my best friend Cameron." Ava introduced. "Cameron this is Jax, Happy, Juice and Chibs."

When Cameron turned around that was when Jax noticed the two mosquito bites under the wife beater. He looked at Cameron's face again and realized he could not tell if it was a boy or girl. He looked back down at the tits it had to be a girl.

"Can I make you guys anything to drink?" Cameron said in a voice that was soft but was a little deeper than any woman Jax had ever come in contact with. Cameron seem to not be bothered by the fact she was standing in her underwear in front of a group of men.

"Sure." Chibs choked out as he was just as baffled.

"Holy Shit you have a pool!" Juice said excitedly as he ran to the glass sliding doors and pressed his forehead against it looking at it with longing.

"We can hop in there later." Lynn told him pulling him back in the kitchen. Cameron opened one of the cabinet doors and pulled out different bottles of liquor and pulled out shot glasses for everyone. The Sons drink orders varied from whisky, tequila and rum. Everyone settled in the living room as Lynn rolled several blunts for everyone and Cameron stayed in the kitchen cleaning up after finishing her bacon.

"Honey are you done?" a voice said from the staircase. Everyone looked in the direction of the sound of the voice and found a blonde standing in just underwear and bra.

"I'm done babe. I'm on my way up." Cameron told her. The young lady smiled at the visitors and walked back upstairs.

"Who is that?" Jax whispered in Ava's ear.

"I have no clue. Cameron has a tendency to bring home someone new every night."

"Is Cameron a boy or girl?" Ava was taking a hit and started to choke with laughter.

"She's a girl. Don't worry she gets that a lot she has androgynous attributes."

"Andro…..what?" Jax was so confused.

"Google is your best friend handsome." Ava told him pushing a strand of his long blonde hair out of his handsome face. After several shots and blunts they decided to hit the pool. Jax pulled Ava back on the couch as she was going to join them in the pool.

"Let's go to your room." He said pushing her hair behind her ear. Ava bit her lip in anticipation.

"I thought you would never ask."

When they entered Ava's room she told him she needed to take a quick shower as she was sweaty from performing earlier. Jax sat on the bed as he watched her undress. This woman did not have a shy bone in her body. When she peeled off her shirt Jax eyes trained on her breast and smiled when he saw her nipple piercing. It was two small wings on each side of her nipple. She looked at Jax with a sultry smile and pulled down her jeans and underwear. Her pussy was as smooth as a baby's ass.

"Looks like you will find out where my tattoo leads even though you lost the game earlier."

Jax looked down at her hips and saw that the tattoo lead all the way to the inside of her thighs. Jax felt his cock just jumped in anticipation.

"You sure you need a shower?" Jax wanted her now.

"It'll only be a few minutes. Trust me I'm worth the wait." She purred as she darted into the bathroom. As Jax sat on her bed which of course had black sheets and a black comforter he took the time to look around her room. Her room was beautifully decorated and it screamed her personality. He smiled to himself as he looked back and saw the large canvas of Janis Joplin naked with nothing but a bunch of beads around her neck. The black and white canvas was stunning and accented her room perfectly.

Jax stood up and looked out the window as he heard hooting and hollering from the pool. He smiled to himself as he saw his brothers having a good time. They surely needed this as the last few days had been hard on the club. He looked over at Chibs who had his face buried in Alejandra neck and by the look of Alejandra face he was hitting the right spot. Happy and Alex were tongue wrestling while in the pool. Juice and Lynn were lying together on a double chaise lounge laughing and talking as they shared a blunt. Jax was so busy looking outside he didn't hear Ava enter the room from the bathroom. The sound of slow R&B music filled the room causing Jax to turn around and he had to stifle his gasp. Ava was standing before him in a red and black corset lingerie set. The women that he had fucked in his life faces and bodies had quickly flashed through his head and when he thought of the most recent girl he was with he realized that Ava had them all beat. Jesus she was incredible.

"You aren't undress?" she asked with a slight pout. Without answering Jax ripped off his cut and clothes leaving only his boxers on. Ava walked up to him and laid her hand on his broad chest and rubbed her long black painted nails across his chest. She lightly caressed his nipples and Jax breathing became faster and his cock was getting harder.

"You are sexy as fuck in that corset but you no damn well you won't keep that on long." He told her before he leaned over and captured her lips. Jax immediately felt Ava's tongue rings caress his tongue. As their kiss intensified Jax played with her tongue ring with his tongue. He could not get enough of her mouth. Her mouth was warm wet and so inviting. She tasted of vodka and of the raspberries he saw her dig in the fridge and pop in her mouth earlier. He needed to get her on the bed and undress.

Jax and Ava stopped mid kiss when they heard moans coming from the room next door.

"What in the hell." Jax murmured against her lips.

"It's Cameron she fucks women into oblivion. I'm use to it."

"Well I guess we will have to outdo them. What do you say?" Jax bit Ava's bottom lip.

"I'm up for the challenge." She beam against his lips. Ava stepped away from Jax and slowly peeled her lingerie off as she moved her hips and body to the music. Jax sat on the edge of the bed mesmerized. Jax laid back in the bed as Ava climbed on top of him and she began to lick his neck and worked her way to his nipples. Jax gasped as her tongue ring scraped his harden nipple sending shivers up and down his spine. Ava felt a ripple of tension flow through Jax's chest muscles and into his stomach. Ava continued down his body alternating between licks, sucks and kisses.

"My God I can smell how wet you are." Jax moaned lifting his head looking down at Ava as she stopped at the waistband of his boxers. Ava grabbed the waistband with her teeth and pulled at them signaling Jax she wanted them off. Jax was eager to help. He lifted up his butt and pulled his boxers off, Ava grabbed them and flung them on the floor and turned her attention to Jax hard cock. She could not wait to taste him and feel him inside her. Jax breath stuck in his throat as Ava took the head of his cock in her mouth teasing him as she sucked on just the tip. She rubbed her tongue vigorously on his tip. She felt Jax buck up under her as she dragged her tongue ball across his hole.

"Damn Ava!" Jax moaned as Ava began to suck his cock from the base to his tip with an ongoing rhythm. Ava dragged her tongue ring sloppily across it while alternating sucking and licking. She was literally lapping up his dick. Ava took his cock and took it far as she could in her mouth sending Jax's body through tiny earthquake tremors. Ava stuck out her tongue and licked her tongue across his skin and flicked the ball across it. She felt his pre-cum ooze down her throat. Ava had him where she wanted him and she continued to deep throat him until Jax buckled under her and came deep in her mouth. Ava swallowed and lapped every ounce of his offer. She sat up with a goofy grin on her face as she was high off of making him wither and tremble with just her mouth. It took a minute for Jax to catch his breath and Ava was making it hard as she licked, kissed and sucked her way back up to his lips. Before Ava could capture Jax's lips Jax flipped her over and looked down in Ava's eyes.

"I have never met anyone like you before." He told her.

"Well I hope not….there is only one me." Ava leaned up to capture his lips but Jax pulled back.

"I am serious Ava…you are one of a kind….now open your legs for me." Jax finally leaned in and kissed her lips hard and fast. Ava did as she was told and spread her legs as wide as she could. Jax put himself between her legs and took his time as he kissed and sucked on her neck. He made her way down to her breast and looked on at the rock hard brown nipples and the beautiful wings attached to the nipple. He took one harden nipple in his mouth and sucked on it as his tongue played with the wings piercing. Now it was Ava's turn to squirm under his touch and his skillful tongue. Jax grabbed her piercing between his teeth and pulled on it as his tongue flicked her nipple. Ava arched her back and moaned as Jax took her other breast in his mouth and attacked it with just as much enthusiasm as he did with the first. As his tongue twirled around her nipple and piercing Ava moaned his name. Jax kissed his way down to her belly button. As Jax took a closer look at Ava's belly piercing he noticed a little skull dangling from the piercing. This woman was placed on this earth just for him he thought as he licked her belly button and lightly tugged at the ring. Jax looked at Ava's stomach and tribal tattoo and leaned down and traced the outline of it with his tongue. Jax found himself licking and sucking the tattoo as if trying to suck the ink out of it all the way to her inner thigh.

Jax licked each warm thigh and then focused his attention to her pussy that was already slick with her juices. Jax stared in awe as he gazed at her clit hood piercing. This woman was full of surprises. Jax gently tugged on her hood piercing with this teeth and then took it in his mouth and sucked on it. Ava was withering under him causing Jax to look up at her face. Her eyes were closed tight, her mouth open and one of her hand had grasped the sheets as her other hand was pushing his head in her deeper.

Jax used his tongue to wiggle the ring against her clit and Ava gasped and pushed her pussy into Jax face even more as she wanted more of his tongue. Her moans were getting louder as his tongue swirled on her clit with medium pressure. Sticking two fingers inside her he began to fuck her with his fingers as he licked her clit and played with her piercing. Ava was beside herself as she felt an orgasm rising.

"Jax I'm coming." She moaned just before her walls clenched his fingers and her body shook with pleasure. Jax lifted up and kissed Ava passionately until she turned him over and straddled him. Ava leaned over and got a condom out of her night stand.

"I'm ready to fuck you." She said as ripped the condom wrapper open and guided down his length. In seconds Ava guided Jax into her and slowly lowered herself onto him. Ava's walls stretched as she took all of Jax inside of her. She moaned as she took Jax even deeper in her. Jax closed his eyes as he felt how tight and warm she was around him. She felt so damn good. Ava didn't move for a few moments as she wanted to enjoy the feeling of being filled by him. Ava started to slowly move up and down and she watched as every muscle in Jax's body contracted. Ava tighten her walls around him as she pulled up and Jax let moaned loudly. Ava could feel how wet she was as she slid back down again taking Jax all in. Ava leaned forward and her breast rubbed against Jax chest and he felt her piercings rub across his chest. Ava pulled up until she could only feel the head of Jax's cock inside her and then she pushed back down until he filled her all the way again. Unable to control himself Jax started to buck up to meet her and as she rode him he held her hips and looked in awe as her breast jiggled up and down with each thrust. The wings on her nipples seem to sparkle as the lights from the backyard lighting up the pool outside spilled in the room and bounced off the silver metals. Jax and Ava's rhythm became faster as she rode him and he met her with frantic thrusts. Jax could not take not being in control any longer and rolled Ava over where he was finally on top. Jax thrust in Ava hard and fast and with each of his movement his pelvic bone hit her in the right spot causing her hood piercing to hit her clit just right. Ava bucked up and met his thrust as loud moans and groans escaped her lip and turned into her calling out his name in ecstasy. Ava felt every inch of Jax and she could not get enough.

"Fuck Ava! Fuck! Fuck!" Jax found himself shouting as she tighten her walls around him even more with each of his thrusts. Jax and Ava were so in tune with one another that they didn't realize how loud they were and everyone in the pool started yelling up at Ava's bedroom window.

"Get it Jax! Tear it up!" Juice yelled up to the window along with the other guys yelling just as colorful remarks.

With few more forceful thrust they both came causing both of their bodies to shake uncontrollably. Jax leaned over and kissed the tip of Ava nose as he looked deep into her eyes.

"Damn girl what did you just do to me."

Ava smiled lazily as she leaned up and kissed him softly. Jax laid beside her and pulled her into his arms. They both cuddled up to one another sweaty and exhausted.

"I think I can get use to this." Jax said softly as he planted butterfly kisses on her shoulder and hugged Ava tighter.

Ava looked at Jax and smiled the sweetest smile.

"How about we take one day at a time sweetheart." Ava said kissing him softly on his lips. Jax frowned a little. Didn't he just say the same line to a chick last week in Indian Hills? Jax felt bad cause it kind of hurt when Ava said that and if the girl in Indian Hills was smitten with him just as he was with Ava those words had to have hurt her. So this is how it felt when he refused to let a girl close to him and refuse to see her more than once. Was this what Ava was about? Was she the type of girl that hit it and leave it? He hoped not because he wanted to see her again. Jax kissed her forehead deep in thought when Ava reached down and grabbed his cock which was still hard for her.

"Round two?" she purred.

"Yes ma'am!" Jax wasted no time mounting Ava.

The next morning Jax woke to an empty bed. Where the hell was she? Jax jumped up out of bed and checked the bathroom. Empty. He put on his clothes, cut and headed out the bedroom. Cameron just exited her room with a cigarette dangling out of her mouth. She was in the same attire from last night…of course so was he.

"You see Ava?"

"Yeah…she went to the gym. She told me to tell you she had a great time last night and she hopes to see you again." She told him passing by him heading down stairs. Gym? Didn't he give her a good work out last night? Why didn't she wake him? Jax was truly mystified by Ava and he was puzzled. He was always the one telling girls to leave or he snuck out before they woke up. He has NEVER had a girl leave before he woke up and that was if he let them sleep over. Jax walked down stairs behind Cameron and his emotions started to turn to slight anger.

"Where is everyone?" he asked Cameron as he sat on a stool in front of a counter.

"Everyone is probably still sleep. Your crew stayed the night and they are with whoever they hooked up with last night. They should be getting up pretty son." Cameron informed them as she emptied the fridge of breakfast items to cook everyone breakfast.

"You know how long Ava will be at the gym?"

Cameron looked over at Jax and felt kind of sorry for him. Once a man had Ava it was hard for them to shake her loose. She has seen it time and time again. Cameron started a pot of coffee and walked up to the counter across from Jax.

"Look man…..I hate to break it to you but Ava doesn't do relationships. She had her heart broken a couple of times and decided after that she was never giving her heart to anyone ever again. You are lucky if you get one more or maybe two more nights with her. Trust me she will not change….even for a cutie like you."

Before Jax could reply Juice and Lynn came down stairs followed by Happy and Alex.

"Where's Chibs?" he snapped. He wanted to leave.

"By the sound of it still fucking Alejandra" Juice laughed.

"I'm heading out." He told the guys. "I will see yall later."

"Where's Ava?" Juice asked. Not answering him Jax walked out the front door and slammed it shut. He got on his bike, pulled on his helmet and started his bike. He was pissed. He could not believe he just got Jaxed by a girl. _Son of a bitch!_


End file.
